


The Curse Of Götzeus

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco e Mario vengono convocati da Mister Löw,<br/>ma non fanno in tempo ad esultare... purtroppo al peggio non c'è mai fine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse Of Götzeus

**Author's Note:**

> avevo cominciato questa storia... che avrei dovuto intitolare "How Long Will I Love You" come il titolo della canzone di Ellie Goulding... poi è arrivata la notizia dell'infortunio di Marco... ed avevo anche pensato di smettere di scriverla... di cestinarla, mi era passata la voglia... Poi invece l'ho proseguita e terminata. "maledizione" è una parola sicuramente molto forte... però non si può dire che Marco e Mario stiano attraversando un buon momento... ne arriveranno di migliori??? Speriamo...

 

    

_immagine pubblicata su TV2 Norway _

“ _Sono stato infortunato per 4 settimane. Non va dimenticato. Mi piacerebbe giocare di nuovo. Chiunque vuole giocare. Naturalmente sto il più possibile in campo ad allenarmi, chi non lo vorrebbe? E come calciatore voglio giocare. Sono paziente, ma non è semplice esserlo. Tu devi imparare ad essere paziente, è importante. Ma qualche volta è difficile”._

Marco è seduto alla scrivania in camera sua, mentre sta consultando un pò di siti su internet, ha trovato un'intervista di Mario, di oggi 30 settembre 2013, su Bild.de. Sa cosa sta provando il suo giovane amico, sa cosa si prova a rimanere fuori per un infortunio e come passi così lentamente il tempo, e non è facile vivere quei momenti. La paura di non riuscire a riprendersi perfettamente, al 100%, la paura di perdere quello che ci si era guadagnati in campo, la paura di dover iniziare di nuovo tutto da capo, riconquistare la fiducia del mister, dei compagni di squadra... Soprattutto quando ti trovi in un ambiente nuovo, in una squadra nuova, anche se è vero che lui non deve dimostrare nulla, ed è pure per questo che il Bayern lo ha voluto ha tutti i costi...

Marco prende l'iPhone, cerca il numero di Mario, e chiama... Sente squillare, diverse volte, Marco prova ad insistere un pò... anche se a lui per primo dà fastidio quando qualcuno lo cerca e non si arrende sentendo che nessuno risponde. Lascia squillare un altro poco e poi chiude. Quindi si trasferisce in salotto, proprio oggi gli è arrivato un pacchetto... Marco sa già cosa contiene, il nuovo FIFA 14 per PS3... Marco sta già pensando a fine novembre quando uscirà la PS4 ma sa che non riuscirebbe a resistere senza FIFA fino a quel momento... Accende la PS3 ed il controller, quindi si accerta che il router sia attivo e si connette al PSN. Inserisce il blu-ray, attende un attimo e poi segue la procedura di installazione... Sente in lontananza la musichetta del suo iPhone, rimasto sul comodino di camera sua, si alza dal divano e si precipita... afferra l'iPhone, guarda il display “Kevin” … e risponde, «ciao Kevin,» dall'altra parte... «allora sei pronto???» e Marco «mi devi dare ancora una mezzoretta Kevin, ho appena cominciato la procedura di installazione...» Marco sente sbuffare... «e dai Marco... che non abbiamo tutto il pomeriggio libero» Marco sorride «ma sei così ansioso di perdere???» e ride … al che Kevin ribatte «ma veramente le ultime volte ho vinto sempre io». Intanto Marco si siede sul letto, «è vero, ma mi sono allenato molto in questi giorni...» poi si ferma perchè l'ìPhone comincia a vibrare... un'altra chiamata in arrivo... “Mario” legge sul display e quindi si affretta a chiudere la conversazione «scusa Kevin, ho una chiamata in arrivo... appena pronto ti avviso, ok?» e Kevin «va bene fratello, a dopo.» Quindi accetta la chiamata di Mario, «ciao Sunny, come va?» Marco esordice con voce brillante, su di giri, ha il timore, dopo aver letto l'intervista, che Mario non stia attraversando un buon momento e sa, in cuor suo, che farebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di sentire il _suo_ Mario ridere... Marco conosce molto bene Mario, e quindi gli basta sentire la sua voce per capire che ha purtroppo perfettamente ragione... «sto così così Marco, tu a sentire dalla voce direi bene...» e poi aggiunge «sono felice per te Marco.» «Grazie Mario, sì sto bene, non mi posso lamentare... certo, si potrebbe stare meglio ma questo è un altro discorso» sospirando... quindi continuando «ma dimmi di te Mario, cos'è che ti turba?» e poi non riuscendo a nascondergli nulla, «sai, ho letto la tua intervista,» «quella su Bild.de?» chiede Mario e Marco risponde subito di sì. «Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere scambiare due chiacchiere con me» dice ancora Marco al suo giovane amico... «certo Marco, mi fa sempre piacere... ma tanto cosa c'è da dire? Ormai abbiamo visto tutti come sta andando la stagione,» Mario alza leggermente la voce e Marco ha la sensazione che Mario non abbia per niente voglia di parlare... allora il biondo aggiunge «forse non hai voglia di parlare... possiamo fare un'altra volta,» dice tranquillo, anche se con un pizzico di delusione... intanto il battito di Mario è aumentato... «dall'inizio del campionato non sono neanche riuscito a giocare 200 minuti... tu hai sorpassato abbondantemente i 1.100...» inizia a sfogarsi... Marco sempre con voce pacata, anche se sempre più riluttante perchè non vuole alimentare alcuna polemica, non vuole creare tensioni tra loro due, è già difficile dover sopportare la lontananza, quei 600 km. che li dividono... fossero stati un centinaio di km. li avrebbe tranquillamente percorsi tutti i giorni pur di stare con Mario... «non si possono fare paragoni Mario, hai giocato poco perchè sei stato infortunato e poi...» ma Marco si ferma, una parola di troppo, basta poco per creare qualche frizione... ma Mario è molto attento alle parole dell'amico «e poi?» chiede Mario a Marco, che attende qualche istante, prima di rispondere... «niente Mario, non volevo dire altro.» Ma Mario insiste... «dai Marco, su, è da quando mi sono trasferito qui a Monaco che non vedi l'ora di avere un'occasione del genere...» e gridando aggiunge «DAI, DILLO!!!» Marco comincia a sentirsi a disagio, non è da Mario comportarsi così, non solo nei suoi confronti e quindi cerca subito di gettare acqua sul fuoco «Mario, non è il caso di scaldarsi in questo modo, non volevo dire niente di più di quello che ho detto, non mettermi in bocca parole che non ho mai pronunciato» … _mmm, altro che acqua sul fuoco,_ un deluso Marco pensa tra se e se... «sono parole che non hai ancora detto, ma le hai pensate... eccome se le hai pensate, chissà, magari in cuor tuo hai sempre sperato che il mio trasferimento potesse essere un fiasco totale,» e quindi con più forza di prima, gridando «E ALLORA DILLO!!! DILLO “TE LO AVEVO DETTO!!!”» Marco si siede sul divano, un senso di oppressione al petto, sente inumidirsi gli occhi, respinge un singhiozzo, e poi con un filo di voce « _mi dispiace che tu la pensi così Mario, mi dovresti conoscere per sapere che ho sempre desiderato e desidero il tuo bene, anche se a 600 km. di distanza ed anche a discapito del mio_ » e poi prima che Mario possa ribattere, sempre con un filo di voce e non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime _«io chiudo, scusa se ho chiamato, preoccupandomi per te...»_ quindi interrompe la chiamata, appoggia l'iPhone sul mobile del televisore e poi si stende supino sul divano... guarda il soffitto, non un punto particolare, le lacrime continuano a scendere ed arrivano anche i singhiozzi... Marco si lascia andare... A Monaco, Mario ha ancora l'iPhone in mano, «Marco???» prova a chiamare il suo biondo amico, ma poi si accorge che non è più in linea... riprova immediatamente, lascia squillare il telefono... ma dall'altra parte nessuno risponde... allora Mario, stringe la mano sinistra, sferra un pugno sul muro dietro di lui, urla di dolore, si morde il labbro inferiore, così forte che dopo un attimo sente il sapore dolciastro del sangue in bocca, _che mi è preso? Perchè l'ho trattato così? Marco..._ Si passa la mano destra tra i capelli e poi con il pollice e l'indice sempre della mano destra si strofina gli occhi umidi... mentre lascia cadere l'iPhone per terra, corre in camera, si butta sul letto a pancia in giù... e piange amaramente...

Marco non sa da quanto tempo si trova sul divano a fissare il soffitto, piangendo, mentre la mente vaga a qualche mese fa, quando non faceva in tempo a girarsi e lo vedeva sempre lì, vicino a lui... che lo guardava e sorrideva... quel bel sorriso... Quanto era felice allora, quanto erano felici... quando segnavano o festeggiavano un gol del Borussia Dortmund o della Nazionale, esultavano, si abbracciavano, ogni occasione, in campo e fuori, era buona per stringerlo tra le sue braccia, appoggiare la testa accanto la sua, guancia su guancia, i corpi vicini, sentendo i battiti dei cuori battere quasi all'unisono, cingendo il suo corpo con le braccia, chiudendo gli occhi e rimanendo lì, abbandonandosi, sperando e desiderando che quel momento potesse durare all'infinito... Quel senso di pace, di sicurezza... Quanto gli mancano quei momenti, quanto gli manca il contatto fisico... _Mario..._ un lungo sospiro...

 

 

        

_immagini pubblicate da mina-bvb09 su tumblr.com _

 

_immagine pubblicata da lucinkacfc su tumblr.com _

L'iPhone continua a suonare, è da quando si è steso sul divano che lo sta facendo... chiamate, messaggini... _sarà Mario?_ Ripensa alle accuse di Mario... “ _DAI DILLO!!! E ALLORA DILLO!!!” “TE LO AVEVO DETTO!!!”_ queste parole gli rimbombano nella testa... con la stessa intensità con la quale Mario le ha urlate... e non riesce a scacciarle... poi ad un certo punto sente suonare il campanello della porta... si solleva mettendosi a sedere sul divano, cerca di asciugarsi gli occhi con la manica della maglietta, mentre il campanello continua a suonare... al che prova a dire «un attimo, arrivo!» quindi si alza e si dirige verso l'ingresso. Appena aperta la porta Marco si ritrova Kevin davanti a se, non fa in tempo a dire nulla, che Kevin allunga una mano per spostare l'amico ed entrare... mentre comincia a brontolare... «ma allora Marco, giochiamo o non giochiamo... non sai quanto ho aspettato tue notizie per la sfida online a FIFA... ma perchè non rispondi al telefono?» e mentre parla si gira verso il suo amico, lo guarda dritto negli occhi... «oh... Marco, che ti è successo! Hai una faccia da funerale...» e poi notando gli occhi rossi... si avvicina a lui, e gli sussurra _«dai vieni qui da me»_ allargando le braccia... e Marco ci si butta all'istante, senza farselo ripetere due volte... e quando si trova abbracciato all'amico non riesce a trattenersi ed esplode in un altro pianto... Kevin stringe forte l'amico e lo tiene stretto a se, la testa sul suo petto, la mano tra i capelli, massaggiandogli la schiena con l'altra... Marco rimane in quella posizione per molti minuti, ogni tanto Kevin cerca di staccarsi, vorrebbe capire cosa è successo, ma Marco ogni volta che sente l'amico allontanarsi da lui, si attacca ancora di più, non lo molla un attimo... Kevin quindi sempre a bassa voce _«dai, andiamo a sedere sul divano...»_ riuscendo a trascinare Marco... poi appena seduti, con il biondo sempre abbracciato, riesce ad infilare la mano in una tasca, tirando fuori un fazzoletto di carta che porge a Marco... e poi sorridendo «non vorrai mica che ti soffi io il naso...» e Marco non riesce a trattenere a sua volta un sorriso... quindi si stacca un attimo da Kevin, apre il fazzoletto, lo appoggia ben bene sul naso e comincia a soffiare... quindi lo ripiega per poi porgerlo di nuovo a Kevin... che ridendo gli dice «che film hai visto Marco!!! Il fazzoletto e soprattutto il suo contenuto è tutto tuo»... Quindi si alza dal divano e gli chiede «vuoi una birra? A me è venuta sete...» Marco fa cenno di sì con la testa e quindi Kevin si dirige in cucina, tornando qualche istante dopo con due birre gelate nelle mani. Ne porge una a Marco mentre comincia a sorseggiare la sua e si rimette a sedere sul divano accanto al biondo. Quindi attende qualche istante, che Marco si sia tranquillizzato un poco, e poi chiede «Marco, che è successo?» Marco lo guarda fisso negli occhi, non ha molta voglia di parlare, Kevin se n'è accorto e lo capisce... come pure il motivo per cui Marco si trovi in quelle condizioni... «avete litigato?» chiede Kevin, poggiando la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra di Marco. Il biondo abbassa lo sguardo, non c'è bisogno che aggiunga altro, Kevin ha capito, ne era sicuro... Frequentando Marco quasi tutti i giorni, soprattutto da quando Mario ha lasciato Dortmund, riesce a capire al volo, quando ci sono quelle giornate “no” per Marco, magari perchè la mancanza del giovane amico si fa sentire più del solito, perchè qualcosa ha attirato la sua attenzione, facendolo ripiombare nei ricordi ancora freschi di quando Marco e Mario, inseparabili, ridevano, scherzavano, si godevano felici la vita. Kevin pensa un attimo, si tira su le maniche della maglietta, poggia il palmo della mano destra sotto il mento di Marco, lo solleva in modo che i due amici si possano guardare negli occhi e poi dice «dobbiamo risolvere la questione “Mario” una volta per tutte...» Marco lo guarda attonito, ha paura di quello che potrà partorire la mente di Kevin... sempre pronto a trovare rimedi per aiutare i propri amici, lodevole in questo, ma i metodi risultano, 9 volte su 10, improponibili... Però Kevin ha il pregio di parlare sempre diretto con tutti, di non avere peli sulla lingua... e quindi continua « _ **Piano A**_ : risolviamo il problema alla fonte... facciamo un esempio, io sono Marco Reus, tu invece sei Kevin Großkreutz, anche se ci vuole un bel pò di immaginazione pensare che tu possa essere me» dice sorridendo, Marco continua a guardarlo con curiosità ed accenna a sua volta un lieve sorriso. «Adesso chiedimi, chi è Mario Götze?» Marco non ha molta voglia di giocare... ma fa felice il suo amico e gli chiede «chi è Mario Götze?» e Kevin imediatamente risponde... «Mario chi???» e si mette a ridere... e poi aggiunge «vedi Marco, non è difficile... devi dimenticarti di Mario...» al che Marco, appoggia la schiena sui cuscini del divano, un lungo sospiro, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, sussurra « _Sunny..._ » Il sorriso sul volto di Kevin si smorza un poco, ma non si abbatte, non si arrende... «la situazione è più grave di quanto pensassi... sei proprio “innamorato” fradicio» e ride di nuovo... aggiungendo «passiamo al _**Piano B**_ : paghiamo una ragazza, che rilascerà un'intervista sulle reti nazionali... pregando Mario di tornare a casa da lei e dal loro figlio...» le braccia leggermente allargate, le mani con i palmi aperti rivolti verso Marco, « **TA-DA** , ti immagini la scena Marco?» e poi «Ann che lascia Mario all'istante, il Bayern che lo mette fuori squadra in quanto i giocatori bavaresi sono tenuti ad un comportamento appropriato sia in campo che fuori... e quindi risolvono il contratto e lo lasciano libero dopo avergli fatto pagare una penale record...» argomenta il suo piano Kevin, tutto preso dal discorso... poi guarda Marco, gli occhi spalancati e fissi su di lui, la bocca aperta... sta quasi per urlargli qualcosa dietro ma Kevin lo anticipa... «naaaa, che ti è venuto in mente Marco, sarebbe una bastardata... non puoi fare questo al tuo migliore amico...» Marco ancora più incredulo... vuole interrompere Kevin ma non fa in tempo «ed allora c'è il _**Piano C**_ : andiamo a Monaco, lo rapiamo e lo teniamo segregato a casa tua...» facendo l'occhiolino a Marco, che scuote la testa, poggiando la mano sinistra sulla fronte... Kevin allora conclude «ma allora non ti sta bene nulla... ed infine c'è il _**Piano D**_ : parlo io con Mario...» Marco continua a scuotere la testa... però sorride, Kevin è proprio uno spasso, quello che ci vuole per tirarsi su nei momenti bui... Kevin guarda il suo amico e sorride a sua volta... quindi alza le sopracciglia... mentre a Marco vengono i brividi... _un'altra idea delle sue???_ Kevin fa cenno di sì con il capo e dice a Marco, «ok, accetto!» Marco scuote la testa... si è forse perso qualcosa? «scusa Kevin, accetti che cosa???» e Kevin «ma come... l'invito a cena... rimango qua, passiamo una bella serata insieme, mangiamo, facciamo questo benedetto torneo a FIFA 14, ci guardiamo un film... etc... le solite cose...» poi si alza dal divano, prende il suo iPhone e comincia a chiamare... Marco lo sta seguendo con lo sguardo, Kevin si volta e sottovoce gli dice « _mi è venuta un'idea migliore... invitiamo un pò di gente... ragazze???_ » Marco gli fa cenno di no con le mani, cercando di bloccarlo... ma nulla... «ciao Erik, dove sei?» e poi «sì, lo so che è ancora presto per il cinema...» quindi rivolto verso Marco, sempre sottovoce « _io, Erik, Koray, Jonas e Henrikh dovevamo andare a vedere “Cattivissimo Me 2” al cinema..._ » quindi continuando a parlare al telefono «c'è un cambio di programma...» un attimo in ascolto e poi «no, tranquillo... tanto Henrikh il tedesco non lo conosce... non si sarebbe divertito, meglio così... no, per stasera niente ragazze... c'è Marco che ha bisogno di compagnia e quindi ci vediamo qui a casa sua...» Marco si sbraccia... ma nulla, Kevin neanche lo prende in considerazione «ha litigato con Mario...» Marco intanto si arrende, _ci manca solo che lo venga a sapere la signora Fuchs..._ e si lascia cadere supino sul divano, le mani sul viso... mentre Kevin continua a parlare con Erik «ti ricordi dove sta?» e poi «sì, bravo... ascolta... Koray, Jonas e Henrikh li passi a prendere tu?» fa cenno di sì con il capo e prosegue «certo... alle cibarie ci pensiamo noi, facciamo un salto al supermercato...» e quindi conclude «ah, non dimenticarti i controller della PS3, ci vediamo qua verso le 19!» Kevin si avvicina al divano, dove Marco è sempre steso supino... «Un pò di compagnia ti farà bene, Marco... Almeno per una sera penserai ad altro... ok?» Marco si solleva e si mette a sedere e poi risponde a Kevin «ok... però... che faccio, lo chiamo, non lo chiamo?» Marco sempre con lo sguardo rivolto verso il pavimento... «Vi siete lasciati proprio male???» chiede Kevin. E Marco «no, non credo...» e Kevin aggiunge «io aspetterei domani per provare a richiamarlo... ma poi la decisione finale è la tua, fratello.» Kevin quindi si alza e rivolto verso Marco, allunga una mano... Marco si alza in piedi a sua volta, guarda Kevin... cercando di interpretare quel gesto... allora Kevin, «passami un centone che vado a fare spesa al supermercato...» Marco lo guarda e ride... si dirige quindi in camera da letto ritornando poco dopo con due pezzi da 50 euro. Fa finta di lasciarli sulla mano di Kevin ma poi all'ultimo momento li trattiene... e dice «non spenderli tutti...» Kevin li afferra e saluta... «ci vediamo tra un pò, tu vedi di finire di installare FIFA 14.»

Marco torna davanti al televisore, la procedura di installazione di FIFA 14 è terminata... ma in questo momento non ha voglia di giocare... Spenge tutto, recupera l'iPhone dal mobile del televisore e controlla... ci sono tante chiamate di Kevin, anche qualche suo messaggino minaccioso... ci sono pure un paio di chiamate di Mario... Marco recupera il numero dalla rubrica... è indeciso, _lo chiamo... vorrei chiamarlo... desidero così tanto parlare con lui... mi piange il cuore sapere che è arrabbiato con me..._ Si mette a sedere sul divano, sempre con l'iPhone in mano, guarda il display... _forse ha ragione Kevin... forse gli sto troppo addosso..._ e con molta fatica, posa di nuovo l'iPhone... e se ne va un attimo in terrazza a prendere una boccata d'aria.

Il giorno seguente Mario si trova al Franz Josef Strauss International Airport di Monaco. La squadra del Bayern si sta apprestando a lasciare la Germania... Direzione Inghilterra e per la precisione la città di Manchester dove mercoledi 2 ottobre 2013 la squadra tedesca affronterà il Manchester City, in quella che a detta di tutti sarà la partita che determinerà chi sarà la squadra leader del girone di Champions... CSKA Mosca e soprattutto Viktoria Plzen nulla possono, anche in caso di eventi eccezionali, nel mettere a rischio i due posti qualificazione per la fase successiva.

Mario si sta avviando verso il check-in, con un completo scuro, camicia celeste, senza cravatta e con il colletto sbottonato, le cuffie intorno al collo, la barba non fatta... la mattina non è che non abbia avuto tempo, è mancata più la voglia... lo zainetto a tracolla, il trolley giallo spinto a fatica... lo sguardo serio, si gira intorno ogni tanto alla ricerca di qualche viso familiare... la squadra dovrebbe trovarsi lì da quelle parti...

_immagine pubblicata da whereisjavi su tumblr.com _

Non è stata una notte particolarmente tranquilla per Mario, gli strascichi dello “scontro” con Marco... l'inutile tentativo di rimediare, la spasmodica attesa di notizie da parte sua che tardavano ad arrivare... _L'ho fatta troppo grossa perchè Marco mi voglia perdonare..._ questo pensiero fisso nella mente di Mario... per tutta la sera e notte precedente... anche se in serata ha fatto un tentativo, ha preso l'iPhone... qualche squillo... la risposta... un rumore assordante... «Marco???» prova a chiamare Mario, alzando la voce... ma dall'altra parte... «Mario, sono Kevin... Marco è di là in salotto che sta perdendo a FIFA 14 con Koray... vedessi come si sta arrabbiando...» poi aggiunge «te lo devo chiamare?» Mario fa passare qualche istante... e risponde «come sta?» Kevin si siede sul letto di Marco e dice... «adesso meglio, ha passato qualche brutto momento, ma ora è sereno...» aggiungendo ridendo «anche se sta perdendo a FIFA 14...» Mario sospira... «Kevin, mi ha pensato? E' arrabbiato? Non mi vuole più vedere? …» Kevin interrompe l'amico, «Mario, tranquillo... non so cosa sia successo tra di voi, ma sicuramente niente di irreparabile... te lo assicuro, quando parla di te gli brillano gli occhi e sospira come al solito...» Mario sorride... _Marco..._ poi Kevin chiede di nuovo, «te lo chiamo?» ma Mario risponde «dato che adesso è sereno... lascialo fare, ci sentiremo domani... comunque magari più tardi digli che l'ho cercato... e che mi manca... Notte, ciao.» «ciao Mario, in bocca al lupo per domani sera.» «Grazie, anche a voi» e Mario conclude la chiamata.

Durante la notte il segnale dell'arrivo di un messaggino...

_**Marco:** _ _mi manchi tantissimo anche tu... :*_

Mario intravede David e Toni, vicino al banco del check-in... allunga il passo per raggiungerli, in mano sempre l'iPhone... ogni tanto torna a rileggere il messaggino di Marco... è ancora arrabbiato per come ha reagito, per come ha trattato Marco, non se lo meritava... ma un poco più sereno perchè il loro rapporto è più forte di qualsiasi cosa...

La squadra ha appena terminato di cenare, sono le 20... qualche giocatore è tornato in camera mentre alcuni sono rimasti davanti alla televisione HD... tra meno di un'ora cominceranno le partite della serata Champions League... Mario è tra quelli che è risalito in camera... adesso si ritrova steso supino sul suo letto, le braccia alzate con le mani dietro la testa... i piedi incrociati, lo sguardo verso il soffitto... ha messo le cuffie e sta ascoltando della musica... in aeroporto a Monaco ha comprato un nuovo CD... aveva sentito una canzone di questo album e se n'era innamorato... a dire il vero di CD ne ha presi due... sa che non potrà certo “comprare” il perdono di Marco, ma non è questo il motivo per cui alla fine l'ha acquistato... e poi all'ufficio postale dell'aeroporto si è fatto fare un pacchetto e glielo ha spedito... e già si immagina quando lo riceverà... il sorriso sul suo viso quando scoprirà che si tratta di un regalo di Mario... o almeno così spera... intanto continua ad ascoltare... e non si accorge che Bastian è entrato in camera e sta parlottando con Toni... quest'ultimo allunga una mano e tocca Mario... che si sistema a sedere sul letto, rivolto verso i due compagni di squadra... si toglie le cuffie e le lascia intorno al collo... «Mario, di sotto sta per cominciare Arsenal vs Napoli... andiamo a vedere Lukas e Mesut... tu che fai, ti aggreghi a noi?» Mario sorride, ma scuotendo la testa risponde «no, vi ringrazio... rimango in camera» Bastian allora gli chiede «Marco?» e Mario «sì, guardo il Borussia... capiterò di sotto alla fine del primo tempo.» Bastian alza il pollice e saluta... Toni sussurra a Mario, _«a dopo»_ e gli fa l'occhiolino...

Mario prende il telecomando ed accende il televisore... basta una breve ricerca per trovare il canale giusto...

Alla fine del primo tempo il Borussia Dortmund conduce per 1 a 0, un bel gol di Robert Lewandowski... che si è trovato nel posto giusto al momento giusto... La ripresa è ricominciata da poco quando Marco si appresta a battere una punizione da una trentina di metri dalla porta... un lancio in area, in direzione di Mats che però non riesce a toccare la palla, ma il suo movimento mette in crisi il portiere francese del Marsiglia che manca la presa e la palla termina in rete... Mats corre urlando, poi si gira verso Marco, indicandolo... il merito è solo il suo... Mario si ritrova in piedi sul letto, urlando, saltando... serrando a pugno la mano destra e muovendo il braccio come se stesse per dare il colpo del ko al pugile davanti a lui... un uppercut... quindi salta di nuovo in aria e si lascia cadere sul letto... guarda e riguarda il replay del gol... è così felice di vedere Marco esultare e correre per il campo... anche se sente inumidirsi gli occhi...

_immagini pubblicate da gnabrys su tumblr.com _

Cosa darebbe in questo momento per essere in campo, accanto a Marco, dopo un loro gol... lanciandosi in aria per festeggiarlo a modo loro, _Götzeus Forever!_ Con Marco che lo avrebbe abbracciato, e lui che si sarebbe lasciato trasportare dall'esultanza dell'amico, stretto tra le sue braccia, aggrappato al suo corpo. _Quanto mi manchi... Marco..._

La partita è terminata da poco, quante emozioni per Mario... è felice perchè il Borussia Dortmund, dopo il passo falso di Napoli, ha conquistato meritatamente i 3 punti... felice perchè il Borussia Dortmund ha dimostrato di potersela giocare contro di tutti ed è sicuro che riuscirà a qualificarsi per la fase successiva... ma soprattutto è felice perchè Marco ha segnato, ha giocato una buonissima partita... Mario ha spento la televisione, in mano l'iPhone... sta digitando un messaggino...

_**Mario:** _ _fantastico gol Marco! Perdonami :(_

Marco è appena rientrato nello spogliatoio, insieme a tutta la squadra... felice perchè ancora una volta hanno dimostrato di essere un gruppo, di soffrire insieme, di lottare insieme, di vincere insieme... Una vittoria che dà morale, oltre ai 3 punti ed all'aggancio del Napoli sconfitto a Londra... Felice perchè immagina che Mario sia rimasto davanti alla televisione a guardalo e quindi maggiormente felice perchè è riuscito a segnare...

Si avvicina all'armadietto e la prima cosa che fa è andare a controllare se è arrivato qualche messaggio... Il battito veloce del suo cuore e non solo perchè questa sera hanno dato tutto, ma soprattutto perchè spera di aver ricevuto un suo messaggio... e quando tra i vari ricevuti vede il nome di “Mario”, il cuore gli si riempie di gioia, Mats accanto a lui ha seguito tutta la scena e dopo aver visto letteralmente illuminarsi il viso di Marco, dopo che ha controllato l'iPhone, sorride felice... gli si avvicina all'orecchio e gli sussurra « _salutamelo_ », passandogli una mano intorno alla vita. Marco si gira e ricambia con un sorriso...

_**Marco:** _ _grazie Sunny, sono stato anche fortunato... non c'è nulla da perdonare ;) ti voglio in campo domani sera... TVB :*_

_**Mario:** _ _speriamo che Pep mi faccia giocare qualche minuto..._

Giovedi mattina Marco trova un pacchetto nella cassetta della posta. Entra in casa, _chi l'avrà spedito? Che ci sarà dentro? Non aspettavo nulla..._ Lo guarda, lo gira e vede il mittente... Un sorriso a 32 denti compare sul viso di Marco ed un brivido percorre il suo corpo... Si dirige di corsa in cucina, apre il cassetto del mobile dove si trova il televisore e prende un paio di forbici. E' impaziente di vedere il contenuto ma non vuole farsi prendere dalla frenesia perchè una mossa sbagliata e potrebbe rovinare qualcosa con le lame delle forbici. Tolto lo scotch, il più è fatto, si ritrova in mano un involucro non molto grande e neanche troppo peso, ricoperto da pluriball... Lo rimuove e dentro alla fine trova un cd... attaccato sul davanti un post-it con due righe... “ _luci spente, steso sul divano, occhi chiusi, traccia 21, TVB_ ”. Si tratta del CD “Halcyon Days” di Ellie Goulding... per Marco si tratta di una novità, se deve essere sincero non conosce la cantante... Mette il CD nello stereo in salotto, poi prende il telecomando e dopo aver spento le luci si distende supino sul divano, quindi sceglie la traccia 21, preme “play” e chiude gli occhi... e mentre ascolta ecco che gli tornano in mente alcuni recenti momenti passati con Mario...

_How long will I love you_

_As long as stars are above you_

_And longer if I can_

 

… _volge lo sguardo verso l'ingresso e non fa in tempo a terminare la frase, perchè vede Robert che tiene la porta aperta, la luce della luna illumina la figura che è appena entrata. Marco si lancia in una corsa ad ostacoli, supera le poltrone, evita il tavolo di vetro e salta il divano, si trova ormai a pochi passi da Mario e si lancia tra le sue braccia ..._

_**(Nothing Like Us)** _

 

_How long will I need you_

_As long as the seasons need to_

_Follow their plan_

 

… _Marco si lascia andare, reclina la testa appoggiandosi totalmente al corpo di Mario, poi con il passare dei minuti, i suoi occhi piano piano si chiudono, all'inizio solo per qualche istante, ma poi sempre più frequentemente e per più tempo, fino a quando dal respiro profondo di Marco, Mario nota con soddisfazione che il suo amico è finalmente riuscito a prendere sonno. Il suo corpo ha riacquistato calore ed il gelo è solo un ricordo ..._

_**(Traffic Lights)** _

 

_How long will I be with you_

_As long as the sea is bound to_

_Our ship on the sound_

 

… _incurante di tutte le urla di disapprovazione delle donne, si avvicina, lo guarda, sorride e gli sussurra all'orecchio abbracciandolo «ma che diamine hai combinato, ero preoccupato, non sapevo dove fossi, mi vuoi far morire?»_

_**(Flight 4U 4066)** _

 

_How long will I want you_

_As long as you want me to_

_And longer by far_

 

… _Mario gli poggia la mano destra sul torace, all'altezza del cuore e gli dice «lo senti come batte veloce? E' la conferma, se ce ne fosse bisogno che non potrai mai dimenticarmi... senti il mio» …_

_**(As Long As You Love Me)** _

 

_How long will I hold you_

_As long as your father told you_

_As long as you can_

 

… _Mario continuando a ridere gli si avvicina, gli passa le braccia intorno alla vita e lo stringe a se, non dice nulla, Marco rimane immobile come se avesse trovato la posizione perfetta per continuare a dormire, poi Mario lo lascia, gli passa la mano destra tra i capelli e gli dice «dai, vai a fare la doccia che la colazione è pronta,» dandogli una pacca sul sedere…_

_**(Freundschaftsband)** _

 

_How long will I give to you_

_As long as I live through you_

_For ever long you say_

 

… _ed a questo punto Mario nota che Marco sta sorridendo... «sei sveglio, biondo?» e Marco «purtroppo sì, c'è un rompiballe che mi sta importunando» dice ridendo …_

_**(Bad Luck)** _

 

_How long will I love you_

_As long as stars are above you_

_And longer if I may_

 

… _«ok Mario, hai vinto tu... faccio da solo, grazie, però prima vieni qui...» Mario si avvicina e Marco lo abbraccia di nuovo... «ho bisogno di coccole...» gli sussurra all'orecchio sorridendo ..._

_**(Pic Nic)** _

 

_We're all traveling through time together_

_Every day of our lives_

_All we can do is do our best_

_To relish this remarkable ride_

 

Ellie Goulding ha appena terminato la sua performance, ma Marco le chiede gli straordinari, perchè mette in loop l'esecuzione del brano. La melodia, le parole, hanno creato un'atmosfera particolare... Marco è già proiettato al lunedi successivo quando si ritroverà a Colonia e questa volta, finalmente, non dovrebbe essere solo... ma il _suo_ Mario potrebbe essere lì insieme a lui... se Mister Löw lo convocherà, dopo tanti mesi, dopo tanto soffrire, finalmente insieme... Marco ha già ascoltato molte volte la canzone... prende l'iPhone e manda un messaggino.

_**Marco:** _ _non potevi scegliere una canzone più bella..._

Il sabato successivo, le due squadre, che si stanno dividendo il primo posto della Bundesliga, affrontano una doppia trasferta. Il Borussia Dortmund gioca alle 15.30 a Mönchengladbach contro il Borussia... partita sentita in modo particolare da Marco, che lì ha passato dei momenti fantastici, si è fatto conoscere al mondo, diventando uno dei giocatori più richiesti e ha ancora tantissimi amici. Il Bayern affronterà il Bayer Leverkusen, alle 18.30, quindi con il vantaggio di conoscere già il risultato della partita dei rivali.

Il giorno prima Marco riceve una chiamata...

«MARCO, CI SONO ANCHE IO!!!» sente urlare Marco appena risponde... «cosa Mario?» le urla dell'amico continuano... e Marco allontana leggermente l'iPhone dall'orecchio perchè non riesce veramente a distinguere cosa il suo giovane amico gli sta dicendo... «Mario? Tutto ok?» è quello che riesce a dire Marco... ricevendo in risposta «SÍ, CI SONO ANCHE IO!!!» continua ad urlare al suo amico... e poi aggiunge «NAZIONALE!!!» Marco è riuscito finalmente a capire... ed a sua volta urla «DAVVERO??? FANTASTICO!!!» l'euforia di Mario ha contagiato il suo biondo amico, «WOW» e poi con voce normale, «ma ci pensi Mario, dopo mesi e mesi di lontananza alla fine potremo stare di nuovo insieme...» Marco è così felice che non riesce a trattenere qualche lacrima di gioia... e poi sussurra _«non sai quanto ho atteso questo momento»_ e Mario, a sua volta, _«non vedo l'ora di averti tra le mie braccia...»_ quindi conclude, «adesso ti devo lasciare, sto guidando... in camera insieme, ok?» «certo Mario... insieme.»

A Mönchengladbach il Borussia Dortmund domina ed i locali sono costretti alla difensiva, le azioni d'attacco non si contano più, le occasioni pure... ma la palla non vuole saperne di entrare in rete... il tempo passa... e quando manca ormai poco ecco il patatrac... un'azione di contropiede, un giocatore del Borussia Mönchengladbach a tu per tu con Roman, Mats che interviene alla disperata... Palla? Piede? … l'arbitro propende per la seconda ipotesi, rigore ed espulsione... Kruse segna e poi il resto non conta... perchè con l'uomo in meno, attaccando in massa per cercare il pareggio, prendere un altro gol è nell'ordine delle cose. L'arbitro fischia la fine della partita, i giocatori si guardano increduli... come sia potuto accadere di perdere una partita che fosse finita in parità sarebbe stato comunque un “furto”... Marco si trattiene un poco di più in campo perchè, ci tiene a salutare alcuni dei suoi “vecchi” amici... Poi mestamente si incammina verso lo spogliatoio... il morale sotto i piedi, la rabbia che sta montando sempre di più... ed il fatto di aver perso la partita non è il motivo principale... il motivo è un altro... la bottiglietta di plastica contenente l'acqua nella mano sinistra, mentre con la destra si sistema i capelli e poi la passa sul viso... cercando di trattenere le lacrime... _no, anche questa volta... no!!!_ il lungo corridoio che porta allo spogliatoio, le pareti spoglie, il rumore dei tacchetti... un silenzio surreale che proviene da dentro... e questo è il segno più evidente della delusione dei giocatori... erano venuti a Mönchengladbach certi di poter portare via i 3 punti... ed invece... adesso c'è pure il rischio che il Bayern prenda il largo.

Marco apre la porta, sempre scuro in volto, la bottiglietta nella mano sinistra... si avvicina al suo armadietto e quando si trova a diversi metri, alza il braccio sinistro, lo porta dietro la testa e poi con tutta la forza che ha lancia la bottiglietta di plastica contro l'armadietto... provocando un forte rumore metallico... quel poco di brusio che c'era, frutto di qualche chiacchiericcio, “muore” all'istante... tutti si voltano verso Marco... lo vedono lasciarsi cadere sulla panca, il viso tra le mani, singhiozzando... Mats si volta verso Robert... i due amici si guardano, capiscono che ci deve essere qualcosa di più della delusione del risultato di oggi... Mats si avvicina, si inginocchia davanti a Marco, gli passa la mano destra dietro il collo, lo accarezza... e dolcemente porta la sua testa verso la sua, si guardano negli occhi... Mats non dice nulla e Marco, con un filo di voce, _«la caviglia...»_ continuando a singhiozzare e piangere... Mats cerca di rincuorarlo, _«può darsi che sia solo una botta... magari non è niente di grave, un pò di ghiaccio e domani la botta sarà solo un ricordo.»_ Marco vorrebbe credere al suo amico, lo desidererebbe con tutto il cuore, ma purtroppo sa che la verità è un'altra... _«la caviglia si sta gonfiando Mats, sento la pelle tirare...»_ sempre più sconsolato... Mats si allontana un attimo e torna poco dopo con del ghiaccio... poi chiede a Marco, «quale? Destra o sinistra?» e Marco indica la sinistra... Mats si inginocchia di nuovo, scioglie i lacci della scarpa, la allenta un poco... ed in effetti si accorge che la caviglia ha cominciato a gonfiarsi... toglie la scarpa, la prima calza, quindi rimuove il parastinchi ed infine l'altra calza. Prende la borsa del ghiaccio e la fissa intorno alla caviglia... Poi alza lo sguardo ed incrocia quello disperato di Marco... _«mi dispiace Marco...»_ aggiungendo _«non siete molto fortunati in questo periodo...»_ prende la testa di Marco tra le sue mani, avvicina quindi la sua e gli dà un bacio in fronte, per poi tornare al suo armadietto.

Marco se la sta prendendo con calma... La testa è altrove, sta pensando come dirlo a Mario... il suo giovane amico in questo momento si trova a Leverkusen, dove il Bayern cercherà i 3 punti per staccare il Borussia Dortmund... A Marco in questo momento la classifica interessa poco, il campionato è appena cominciato, eventualmente ci sarà tutto il tempo per recuperare...

Mario era così entusiasta quando ha saputo della convocazione e come erano euforici i due amici quando Mario ha messo al corrente Marco della buona notizia... Ne avevano parlato qualche volta qualche giorno fa, ma non volevano sbilanciarsi perchè non era sicuro che Mister Löw avrebbe chiamato Mario... anzi, forse le probabilità spingevano più verso una non convocazione...

Marco ha raccolto le sue cose, sistemandole nel borsone, zoppica leggermente a causa della caviglia gonfia. Il medico gli ha dato un'occhiata veloce, poi quando saranno a Dortmund lo visiterà per determinare il danno e quanto occorrerà per rivederlo in campo.

L'autobus del Borussia Dortmund sta ritornando a casa... Qualche compagno di Marco sta seguendo la partita sul televisore, qualcuno preferisce ascoltare la musica o chiacchierare... Marco non sa come avvertire Mario... Aveva intenzione di lasciargli un messaggino... ma poi ha pensato che Mario avrebbe sicuramente preferito ricevere la notizia, anche se brutta, direttamente dalla sua voce...

Marco infila la chiave nella serratura, un paio di scatti, apre quindi la porta, lascia la sacca vicino al bagno e si dirige in cucina a recuperare una birra... Quindi torna in salotto e si mette steso sul divano... con il piede rialzato, sotto un paio di cuscini... l'iPhone in mano... la partita di Mario è terminata... il risultato finale di 1 a 1, il Bayern è solo in testa alla classifica ma sarebbe potuta andare anche peggio... Mario purtroppo ha giocato pochi minuti... Marco alla fine si decide e chiama... Qualche attimo e poi Mario risponde «Marco! Che bello sentirti, sono appena rientrato negli spogliatoi...» e Marco che cerca di recuperare un pò di forza, mascherando nella sua voce la forte delusione per l'infortunio... «adesso siete primi da soli...» provando a sorridere un poco... e Mario «aspetta che mi allontano un poco, c'è un caos qua dentro...» una trentina di secondi dopo... «eccomi qua, seduto su una tazza dei cessi... l'unico posto tranquillo» e ride... Marco prova a sorridere, anche se con scarsi risultati. Mario prosegue «sì Marco, siamo primi ma non certo per merito mio... anche oggi quei 5/10 minuti...» un velo di delusione nella voce di Mario... e Marco nonostante tutto cerca di rincuorarlo « _arriverà anche il tuo momento, devi solo farti trovare pronto._ » Mario è felice, «vero Marco, grazie... spero davvero che sarà come dici tu... altrimenti tanto vale cambiare sport» e continua a ridere... poi all'improvviso si blocca... i due amici si conoscono così bene che Marco nonostante tutto non è riuscito a nascondere il suo malessere... e Mario che comincia a perdere la sua sicurezza... _«Marco?»_ chiama con un filo di voce... e poi quasi quasi non volendo proseguire per la paura di sentirsi dire quello che da qualche istante lo sta terrorizzando... _«ci vediamo lunedi Marco, vero?_ » nella speranza di sentirsi rispondere con un forte e chiaro “sì” … ma dall'altra parte c'è solo silenzio... Marco non ha il coraggio di rispondere all'amico... riesce solamente a sussurrare _«Mario...»_ e poi non riesce più a trattenersi e si sfoga piangendo... Mario ha intuito che sicuramente c'è qualcosa che non va, ma adesso è preoccupato... perchè il pianto di Marco, i suoi singhiozzi, lo stanno colpendo al cuore, una serie di martellate... una più forte dell'altra... _«Marco, cosa è successo? Ti prego, non piangere...»_ cercando di far smettere il biondo amico... Marco cerca di controllare i singhiozzi... e dopo qualche tentativo ci riesce, anche se per poco... ma in quei pochi secondi Marco riesce a dire _«la caviglia... mi dispiace Mario... non ne va bene una in questo periodo.»_ I due amici rimangono al telefono nella successiva mezzora... I due ragazzi sono delusi, non riescono a capire cosa stia succedendo... Sembra che la loro amicizia dia fastidio a qualcuno, perchè ogni volta che c'è l'occasione per tornare insieme, per giocare insieme... puntualmente si verifica qualcosa che manda tutto all'aria...

Venerdi 11 ottobre 2013, alle ore 20.45 a Colonia scende in campo la nazionale tedesca... Marco non è tra i convocati, ha dovuto dare forfait... in campo al suo posto, sulla fascia sinistra gioca André e Marco è felice per lui perchè è un'occasione che aspettava da tempo, le altre volte era sempre subentrato dalla panchina... Per Mario purtroppo la panchina è ormai diventato un appuntamento fisso, ma non si può criticare Mister Löw... questa è la prima convocazione dopo mesi... gli infortuni sono alle spalle, Mario ci ha messo tutto se stesso negli allenamenti e adesso spera che Mister Löw gli dia una possibilità...

_immagine pubblicata da love4ever-mariogotze su tumblr.com _

Prima della partita, c'è stata una visita nello spogliatoio. Mario era ancora intento a prepararsi quando ha sentito Andrè esclamare «che bella sorpresa Marco!» Mario lascia cadere la maglia sulla panca, si gira... pensando di aver capito male, ed invece ecco che lo vede, ad una decina di metri da lui, che lo guarda... lo fissa e sorride... ed in quel momento sia Marco che Mario allontanano qualsiasi pensiero negativo, Marco si avvicina ancora di più, zoppicando leggermente e Mario si lancia tra le sue braccia... I compagni di squadra li guardano divertiti... Marco e Mario che si tengono stretti, non mollando la presa di un centimetro... _«tu, qui?»_ domanda un emozionato Mario... e Marco, sempre guardandosi negli occhi, _«non avevo impegni stasera...»_ sorridendo felice ed accarezzando il corpo di Mario, che lo guarda un pò meglio e dice _«ma dove l'hai trovata questa camicia?»_ e poi aggiungendo «un giorno ci dobbiamo vedere, andiamo a negozi... ti stai trascurando...» ridendo... e Marco che non riesce a sua volta a trattenere una risata, riabbracciando stretto stretto il suo giovane amico... e sussurrandogli all'orecchio _«ho prenotato una stanza nel vostro hotel... numero 113... ti aspetto più tardi»_ e Mario, che guardandolo fa cenno di sì con il capo.

_immagine pubblicata da el-nino-fernando-torres su tumblr.com_  

La partita termina con il punteggio di 3 a 0. Andrè impreziosisce la sua ottima prestazione con un bel gol, quello del 2 a 0 e poi quando mancano pochi minuti dalla fine della partita lascia il posto a Mario.

La sera, di ritorno dallo stadio, Mario si ritrova in camera... che condivide con Andrè, il quale uscendo dal bagno nota Mario seduto sul letto mentre si sta allacciando una scarpa. «Dove stai andando?» gli chiede... e Mario, senza neanche alzare la testa gli risponde «vado da Marco» … quindi alza lo sguardo, incrocia quello terrorizzato di Andrè, che portandosi le mani al basso ventre esclama «ho problemi... devo correre in bagno...», si gira e di corsa senza voltarsi entra e si chiude dentro... Mario ride di gusto... _Avrà avuto il sentore di un dejà vù..._ continuando a ridere... Poi si avvicina alla porta del bagno e dice «tranquillo Andrè, Marco è qui in hotel... ci vediamo domattina, notte.»

Mario esce dalla porta della camera, attraversa il corridoio raggiungendo l'altra ala dell'hotel, arrivato alla stanza 113, Mario nota che si tratta sicuramente di una stanza diversa dalle altre... Già vedendo la porta a doppia anta... _ma era la numero 113?_ a Mario viene qualche dubbio... poi decide di bussare... la porta si apre, gli appare un sorridente Marco, che inchinandosi e facendo segno con il braccio sinistro aperto a ventaglio, lo invita ad entrare dicendo... «benvenuto nella mia umile dimora!»

 

 


End file.
